The present invention is directed to longitudinal folding devices in a printing press. The longitudinal folding device has at least two hopper flanks. A paper deflection device encloses the longitudinal folding device.
A gluing device, for example a transverse gluing device, has become known from EP 0 477 769 B1.
A device has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,082, by which a plurality of U-shaped cuts are made in two paper webs resting on top of each other in such a way that the two paper webs are hooked together.
DE-AS 12 73 483 discloses a method and a device for stapling together tongues of several writing and carbon printing paper webs placed on top of each other.
Devices for stitching by means of thread have become known from DE 195 23 812 A1 and DE 19 31 337 C, for example.
To positively lock several paper webs by an electrostatic charge has become known, for example, from DE 31 17 419 A1 and WO 98/43904.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,166 discloses an arrangement for connecting two cigarette paper webs (so-called xe2x80x9ccold weldingxe2x80x9d) by a beading arrangement.
A device for drawing in webs of material in web-fed rotary printing presses has become known from DE 22 41 127 C. A finite traction means, for example in the form of a traction chain, is used. The traction chain has a lateral hooking device for the start of a paper web. The length of the traction chain has been selected to be such that it approximately corresponds to a distance over which a paper web maximally runs in a print unit. Several electromechanical drive mechanisms, which are synchronized with each other, act simultaneously on the traction chain in order to move it along a guide device. Switchable shunts permit changes in the direction of the traction chain. Storage tubes are employed for keeping the traction chain safe.
A stapling device for stapling several paper webs outside of a folding apparatus has become known from DE 11 89 562.
EP 0 533 042 A1 shows a roller for guiding paper webs, having an annular groove as a traction means.
The later published WO 00/10808 discloses a reinforcement element for a draw-in tip of a paper web with spikes penetrating the paper web.
CH-PS 342 241 describes a permanently acting conveying device for finite sheets of paper.
A device for the automatic feeding of a start of a paper web is known from DE 196 12 924 A1. The paper web is guided by means of endless driven conveyor belts over turning bars or a folding hopper.
WO 99/47446 and EP 0 415 077 A1 disclose devices for longitudinal folding having paper deflection means.
DE 27 54 179 A discloses a longitudinal folding device wherein the sides of the paper web are electrostatically charged by means of rollers in order to prevent fluttering.
The object of the present invention is based on providing a longitudinal folding device.
The object is attained in accordance with the present invention by providing a longitudinal folding device that has at least two hopper flanks. A paper deflection device encloses the longitudinal folding device. The paper deflection device can be supported, in an electrically insulated manner by the machine""s frame. The longitudinal folding hopper may be connected to a high voltage source. The paper deflection device can also be connected to one or more vibrators or beaters.
The advantages which can be realized by the present invention reside, in particular, in that the paper web traction can take place, for example over the folding hopper and past it, through the gap between the hopper folding rollers as far as a downstream connected unit, such as draw-in rollers, transverse folding apparatus, etc. Draw-in times can be considerably reduced. In connection with the employment for draw-in via a longitudinal folding hopper, it is possible to avoid the manual draw-in, which contains the danger of accidents, of the paper webs, or of a train, into the hopper folding rollers which, for example, have already been brought into rotation by hand.
Furthermore, no special draw-in tip is necessary.